


Clear Shot

by SonjaJade



Series: The Rook and the Bluebird [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: It’s kill or be killed, even off the battlefield.





	

He wasn’t even a good shot with a rifle, but he told himself he wasn’t going to let that slob of a man take his only chance at happiness. He’d lost her once to a faked death, he wasn’t going to lose her again.

Through the scope, Denny watched Braeda pull out a chair for Maria at the very café _he’d_ asked her out to. He watched her tilt her head back to accept his kiss and he thought about pulling the trigger then. But he decided he’d rather not get that lardo’s brains all over her face. He followed his rival carefully- waiting, watching. Braeda sat down and opened a menu, and Denny saw his opportunity…

But that was before he was being jerked up from the ground by an unseen hand.

“That’s enough, Lieutenant!” Lt. Col. Armstrong roared into his face. He was dressed in civvies and angrier than he’d ever seen him. He tucked him under his arm like a lead barbell. “I’m taking you straight to the MPs!” he growled, slinging the rifle over his shoulder.

A week later Denny was sent to Central State Penitentiary- sentenced to ten years in prison for attempted murder. After his first dinner there, he went calmly back to his cell and hung himself with the sheets.

The note read: “I love you Maria. I hope this makes you happy.”

When it arrived in evidence, Armstrong destroyed it and in his report said no note was ever found.


End file.
